Shinji Rarenai Hodo no Kurutta Ai
by Shinju Nara
Summary: This takes place after the end of the manga. The host club went to study abroad with Haruhi and met some girls there. One of them seems to catch Hikaru's eye. Will there be love or will someone's heart get broken in the end? I'm sorry! I suck at summaries! . HikaxOC R&R please! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Sup people? I'm back but not with a new chapter. I'm back with a rewritten one. I realized that I overused '...' and my grammar...Yeah. Let's just say some Malaysians don't really have good grammar but the good news is, mine is improving! Yay for me! xp**

**And those who are waiting for the new chapter, please wait patiently kay? My mid year exams are finally over and I can watch animes, read fanfics and write all I want! Woo~  
**

**But I still have to do projects though so that still sucks. And you people no review! Is the story that bad? D':**

**Alright, go read now. Shoo.**

**Hunny: Disclaimer: Megan-chan does not own Ouran!**

"Talking"

**Tamaki: I hope you all will enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

~Megan's POV~

Ah how nice it is just sleeping on my own couch. It'll be comfier if I slept on my bed but I'm too lazy to go there even though it's just a short walk across my apartment. Moving here isn't so bad. Although I have to live beside Katrina and her sister who are really and I mean _really_ loud most of the times.

They have been arrested like three times already and if I'm not mistaken, one of them was because of disturbing the peace of people living in this apartment building. I mean like, what the hell?

And I'm usually bailing them out. They're lucky that I'm here. If I didn't decide to move here with them, they would have spent a good few days in jail several times. Ah, I almost forgot to tell you how I look like.

I'm pretty much short. Always getting teased and make fun off because of my height. I'm shorter than both my sisters and they're both a year and three years younger than me respectively. -.-" (yes the face was necessary) Anyway Katrina likes calling me and her sister a midget and it's quite irritating but I got used to it.

I have wavy-straight dark brown hair with bangs and natural highlights, isn't that awesome? Anyway, my hair reaches till the middle of my back, dark brown eyes and I'm wearing black glasses. Sometimes I wish I can wear my contacts.

Yes I have contacts but I don't wear them which are kinda weird since I want to wear them. Every time when I'm about to put the contact in, I blink. I FREAKIN' BLINK! Which kinda made me gave up on wearing them even though I still wanna wear them. Gah!

Anyway, I'm currently wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of black socks while my white sneakers are somewhere in the room and I'm wearing a necklace with a pendent that looks like one of the sharingan eyes in Naruto. I think it was the one that can do Amaterasu…Or something…I forgot.

Walking Katrina to class the other day was a bit weird since she found this cute little blonde boy and started to have sparkly eyes so I was like 'See ya Katrina.' and before I knew it, when I was just a few feet away I could hear her scoop up the little boy and gave him a very, very, _very_ tight hug. I know 'cause whenever she hugs me she usually suffocates me till I can't breathe. And I'm pretty sure she started spinning him around. Meh, just a feeling.

Ah that reminds me, I remember that someone called me to check on a broken wrist…I damn myself for joining PBSM when I was 13. Oh yeah incase you guys don't know PBSM is Red Crescent or Cross in English. Yeah, I'm not from America nor England nor any other country like the first two I mention. Can you guess where I'm from? Here, I'll give you a hint; it starts with the letter M and no it's not Mexico.

Give up yet? No? Well too bad I'm telling you anyway, I'm from Malaysia and so are Katrina and her sister, Natasha. So yeah.

…Oh God, I just heard a crash noise. What the hell are they doing now?

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"

I sighed. Should have known that would happen soon. It's practically their daily routine. Does she really have to scream that loud? It's not like she doesn't have neighbors or something! And she should have known that I would be sleeping right now damn it!

"HEY! DUDE! STOP FREAKING THROWING STUFF AT ME! I AM INJURED!" I guess Natasha forgotten that fact as well.

…Wait, she's injured?

"MY ADVANTAGE! MWUAHAHAHA" I'm pretty sure I sweat dropped even though now I'm half asleep cause of their fight. I can't believe her evil laughter can be that loud.

"YOU BITCH!" now I can hear various crashing sounds. They must be throwing furniture at each other or something.

"I'M INJURED YOU IDIOT! I CANT THROW AS FAST AS YOU!" ah now I remember who called me. It was Natasha who told me to check wrist.

…I wondered what happened.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" I'm starting to hear things being flipped over and thrown. I have to make a mental note to check Natasha's wrist and tell Katrina about her destroying her apartment again. They have spent enough money as it is to repair their apartment.

"WHY ARE WE EVEN THROWING STUFF AT EACH OTHER IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

…FINALLY! PEACE! THANK YOU!

"..." since I can't hear what she's saying, there's either two things she would be doing right now.

1. She is thinking of an answeror

2. She muttered something so I can't hear

Yeah it's probably number two and I'm probably sure she said 'I dunno'.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?" Woo, I'm right.

"DON'T JUDGE!"

Thank you for the peace.

"CEASE FIRE!" I guess something came up. Well beats another noisy war. I'm pretty sure they started throwing eraser bits again since I didn't hear any crushing sounds anymore. If I'm correct this would be there second eraser bit war.

And even if you wanna know, just don't ask about their first one. Just, don't.

Ah silence. I'm actually grateful it's so quiet right now. Usually I enjoy the noise as long as it's not over the top but I want to sleep so meh.

"See! I told you to stop shouting you midget! Now you've gone and disturbed the neighbors!" that wasn't like her usual shout. Ah some of the neighbors must have came and complain huh?

…Waaait, wasn't she the one who started the fight?

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND I AM NO MIDGET!"

See, what did I tell you. She calls me and her sister midgets.

"You're the bastard from yesterday!" yeah I sweat dropped again, should have expected that they would continue this. I sighed, so it was a guy who broke her wrist. Guys shouldn't hurt girls, doesn't he know that?

I just heard someone's door got slammed.

…And I just heard another slam.

"You can all leave now!"

3 minutes of silence. Please tell me that it's over so I wouldn't go all the way there and shout at her. Okay yeah they are just living right beside me but come on, if I'm too lazy to even go to my room where my comfortable bed is to sleep, how can I not be lazy to get off the couch, walk over there and start shouting at Katrina?

"BY THE WAY! JUST SO YOU KNOW, THAT'S THE GUY WHO BROKE MY WRIST!"

"Which one dammit...There are seven of them..." Weird that I can hear that so easily but since now I'm like practically awake, it's no wonder.

"The one with the specs and is acting all oh-look-at-me-I'm-all-cool-and-superior-and-I-treat-you-like-dirt-cause-I-can."

"YOU BASTARD! DO YOU GO AROUND BREAKING A GIRL'S WRISTS FOR FUN OR SOMETHING?"

"HE PROBABLY DOES!"

"It wasn't like that…"

"I DON'T CARE! IF YOU BROKE HER WRIST YOU BROKE HER WRIST! WE CAN SUE YOU AND YOUR BASTARDISH ASS!"

Bastardish ass? Katrina you really have to stop making up a lot of words then use it when you have the chance. I sighed before sitting up. I guess I have no choice do I? I rubbed away the remaining sleep off my eyes before stretching and now I'm getting up from the damn couch since I can't sleep with their stupid fight still going on with some people, which I have not the slightest idea of who they are. I'm pretty sure I made some noises on the way but like, who cares? They should have known better! One time I actually kicked my sister when she tried to wake me up!

I walked to their apartment door which was actually closed for some reason. Katrina must have let the neighbors in. I took out the spare key she gave me and unlock the door before walking into their apartment.

"KATRINA! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP SHOUTING DAMMIT! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" I shouted before noticing the messy state of their apartment. Furniture was everywhere, tables and chairs overturned. What the hell?

I guess I should explain how Katrina looks like.

She's quite tall, unusually skinny, tanned due to the fact she and her sister are half Indian and half Chinese, big dark brown eyes behind bright electric blue glasses and long, straight blackish-brown hair which hung around her hips unevenly. She was wearing a black and grey stripped hoodie and wore a Death Note t-shirt with L crouching and biting his thumb.

I don't watch Death Note but Katrina did pretty well to tell me who L is and some other characters from the anime.

Now for Natasha.

She have rough brownish-black messy hair, brown eyes and looked slightly tanned due to the fact that she and her sister are half Indian and half Chinese, she was wearing a black shirt which had a cat on it, along with a skirt that was black with a few white lines and made of something that resembled the texture of felt.

"Megan...It's two in the afternoon..." Oh here's another thing, she used to call me 'Megan-pyon' but she stopped. Her sister is taking over that job now.

"You have slept later then this you know!" I shouted as I put my hands to my head. It's true you know, she slept til 4 or 5 in the afternoon once."Yes... But still I have insomnia so like I have an excuse for staying up late... and... Yea..." she muttered, mixing random words together. That is true but it's no excuse. She said that she was part vampire but that's because she doesn't like the sun very much which is stupid.

I sighed before turning to a group that consists of 6 boys and a girl.

"Who are they?"

Katrina opened her mouth for a few seconds as her eyes moved from me to the wall opposite.

"Their... people... Can't cha tell?" She shrugged and I twitched.

"What are their names..." I twitched again before sighing.

She tilted her head from side to side, as she normally did when thinking, which wasn't that often. I know cause I've been her friend for a LONG time and trust me she rarely thinks unless it involves anime."Uuhhh... well the tall one is named Takashi Morinozuka" I can tell Natasha wanted to kill him. She has a little height issue and even though I'm kinda short as well, I'm still taller than her.

…Okay, I'm not but I was.

"And that guy over there is named... Buttercupbernkenskittle?... yea.. That's his name alright." she muttered still thinking off the top of her head and I saw Natasha rolled on the floor, laughing her ass off. Buttercupbernkenskittle? What the hell Katrina!

"And that guy's name is uh.. Antonio Fernandez... And her name is Blah-blah." She said pointing her finger to a tall blonde before moving it to the girl with brown hair.

I muttered 'what the heck' and I'm pretty sure she got it from some show that I don't watch. The girl sweat dropped and the blonde asked the guy wearing the specs if his name really was Antonio Fernandez. He must be really stupid.

"Blah-blah?" I repeated disbelievingly.

"Yea…" Katrina sweat dropped, "It's foreign y'know…"she waved her hand around, making a totally _lame_ excuse.

"And those two are... Fredriiiiiiiiiiiiiiick, yea, Fred and Rick." she waved her hand at the twins' direction before scooping up the blonde boy I saw yesterday and hugging him close.

"AND HIS NAME'S HUNNY! ISN'T THAT CUTE!" she said as she spun him around.

"Katrina, stop that…" I sweat dropped and Katrina muttered a quick 'evil' before dropping the boy. I'm pretty sure Natasha was relieved and I think it's cause she doesn't want to get arrested three times in one month.I turned to the group and asked, "What are your real names?"

"I am Kyouya Ootori…" Natasha cut the guy known as Kyouya off.

"THE EVIL BASTARD!"

"Ahem," Kyouya cleared his throat, twitching slightly before regaining his composure. "Nice to meet you." He bowed his head slightly. Well he's not that bad but I guess he and Natasha have some problems.

"HE'S LYING!" Kyouya twitched slightly and then the tall blonde guy took my hand and kissed it. Is he really that stupid? Does he think kissing some random girl's hand believing they'll like him for it? I hate those damn romantic types. I really wanted to punch him right now.

"Tamaki Suoh, at your service milady." he bowed and I'm pretty sure I clenched my fist cause I seriously wanted to punch him.I stared at him blankly for a moment before turning to Katrina and asked, "Can I punch him?" and that made the irritating blonde known as Tamaki to be sent into a spiraling depression.

"No you can't punch him!" Katrina waved her finger in the you Katrina.

"I ALLOW IT!" Natasha shouted.

"Now Megan don't let your short temper get the better of you…" Katrina mocked.

"I DON'T HAVE A SHORT TEMPER!" I shouted. Yeah I know shouting at someone's face while saying I don't have a short temper wouldn't work too well but you should know that I usually get into a bad mood when someone wakes me up. Besides I'm currently trying to control my temper which is hard sometimes.

"Seems like you do to us." the twins snickered.

"And who are you anyway?" I turned to glare at them and their grins widened. They slung their arms around my shoulders which led to me trying to shake them off.

"We're the Hitachiin twins! Hikaru and Kaoru!" they grinned, "And don't mind tono-baka over there, he's known for being a perverted idiot." they nodded and the blonde guy was sent deeper into depression and was crouching in a corner, tracing circles into the floor with his finger as a rain cloud poured on his head.

Katrina tilted her head and asked, "...how is it raining indoors?"

Does she not see herself when she's driven into some emo corner of hers when she's depressed?

"Don't question it, it only gives you a headache." the brown hair girl said as she patted Katrina's shoulder. "I'm Haruhi by the way."

"Ello Haruhi, nice to meet such a fine lass like you." Katrina put on a thick English accent and I know that everyone, including Natasha sweat dropped.

"Katrina.." I muttered and she turned to me, sweating nervously.

"It is not my bloody fault! I watched a bloody James Bond movie and now it has bloody got me talkin' like some bloody British bloke!" she waved her hands around, eyebrows pulled together in frustration.

"Watching every single one of the Harry Potter movies before that was also the reason she's saying the word 'bloody' so much." Natasha piped up from inside their glared at her before turning back to me.

"It is the bloody Ron's fault! Not mine!" and I hit her upside the head. This is starting to irritate me.

"Stop it!" yeah controlling my temper now is hard cause now I'm starting to get pissed.

"Bloody meanie..." Katrina said as she clutched her head, teary eyed and pouting.

I sighed. I should have known that this would always happen when she gets an obsession and I'm pretty sure that everyone sweat dropped. Don't know about Natasha though.

"Imma gonna bloody watch some bloody anime now…" Katrina said as she crawled back into her apartment and shut the door.

I blinked. I so did not notice that we were suddenly outside of her apartment. How did we get out? Oh God, I can hear shouting and some other noises coming from them again.

I sighed. Troublesome much? I'm just going to guess and say they're fighting over their laptop. I smacked my forehead before saying, "I'm going back to sleep…" and then I went back to my apartment and slammed the door.

This is gonna be one heck of a long year.

* * *

**And that's it. Did you guys like it or did you prefer the old one? Since the original and main part of this story was originally Katrina's but she couldn't think of anything anymore, she said I can continue it if I want and Natasha...Well, I don't know about her.  
**

**Kyouya: She has deleted all her stories and she wants her account to be deleted.**

***sweat drop* Okay I did not expect that. I guess I'm the only one sticking with this story huh? Ah oh well. Haruhi, go tell them the news.  
**

**Haruhi: *sigh* Megan has decided to change this story's name since the meaning of it is so darn stupid.**

**Yes, yes I'm planning to change it but I haven't decided so you just wait.**

**Hikaru: Megan has already started on the 4th chapter months ago.**

**Kaoru: But she's not going to update til she's done rewriting so until then.**

**The twins: Keep supporting you hear?**

**Mori: Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD! I AM LIKE TOTALLY INCREDIBLY FREAKISHLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! I HAVE GOOD REASONS! I REALLY DO!**

**hikaru: the story was originally katrina's but she had a huge writer's block on it so she deleted it.**

**kaoru: which means megan couldn't make it into her POV so she asked katrina if she could take over and she said yes.**

**hunny: but then megan-chan had to think of the plot and how it's going to work out which gave her a writer's block.**

**AND I HAVE SCHOOL! AND OTHER STORIES AND STUFF! although this is the first story i'm updating even since i moved.**

**YES I HAVE MOVED PEOPLE AND GUESS WHAT! I AM NOT USING MY COMPUTER THAT HAVE ALL MY CHAPTERS SAVED IN IT! i'm so happy that i used my sister's laptop to write this chapter since my computer had to repair that time...**

**this chapter is obviously way longer than the last one since i took over it and for some reason, almost all my chapters are really long especially my konoha high school one...damn that chapter was long...LONG YOU HEAR ME!**

**tamaki: does my other daughter need a hug?**

**in your dreams...*tamaki then goes to emo corner*  
**

**kyouya: anyway, katrina has deleted her story so no need to search for her's but my version is still up but the author is a little bit on writer's block.**

**OH AND GUESS WHAT! WHEN I WAS READING ONE OF THE REVIEWS FOR KYOUYA'S VERSION OF THE STORY TO SEE HOW THE STORY WAS GOING, THAT REVIEW WAS FUNNY! but yet mean. the reviewer said natasha was very annoying and that she might get killed by her if the reviewer compared her with tamaki...you guys should know that i don't think natasha cares for that...i think... if only the reviewer knew that natasha is actually the author.**

**haruhi: if you guys don't know this. megan, katrina and natasha know each other for real.**

**me and katrina were in the same school since i was 12 til 13...pu. and yeah, natasha is really her sister so...meh. and-...OH MY GOD! I'M RAMBLING ON STUFF RIGHT NOW...meh.**

**TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS!**

**to my first reviewer! **Aurora-16 **thank you for the cookies and milk but i will just take the cookies and eat my oreos with the milk.**

**to **ChakkuChakku**, you don't have to worry about it katrina.**

**to **stuckinadream **yeah there will be more but i'm not sure if it's going to be random but i'll try.**

**to **WildTiger777 **i still haven't come up with how i'm going to bet together with hikaru but meh. i'll try.**

**and lastly to **Psycho bunny**, i am planning to finish every story i publish so yeah. unless i have no motivation and ideas then i'm not so sure.**

**AH WELL! i hope you guys love this chapter. i'm not so sure if it will be random and stuff but i'll try to make this an awesome story. but don't expect me to update alot since i'm 14 and have lots of stuff to do...the normal reading, typing, listening to music, watching tv, etc...**

**mori: disclaimer: megan does not own ouran...**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :DDD  
**

* * *

~Megan's POV~

"It's dislocated so I advice you not to strain your wrist in anyway possible, don't throw stuff at your sister. That means you too Katrina." I said as I looked over my shoulder and saw Katrina whistling innocently

I sighed as I continue to treat Natasha's wrist.

"And also this might be good news to you but you don't have to write and do your homework for the next few weeks but that also means that you can only use the computer with one hand." I said as I was about to finish

"Hey, do you think I can charge that bastard for breaking my wrist?" I sighed again

"As long as you have insurance then maybe." I said as I stood up, seems that I finish treating it so…meh…

"Ootori…Ootori…Why does that sound so familiar?" Katrina said, thinking at the top of her head

"…Hmm…It does sound familiar doesn't it." I said

"I think it's the family that found a cure for this illness thing." said Natasha

"Oh yeah. That family business is mostly medical stuff isn't it? Damn…Should have had him treat your wrist."

"Eh! But I don't want my wrist to be treated by that bastard! Besides…What if he doesn't know how?"

"I don't know Natasha. But why don't you stop calling him a bastard even if he broke your wrist."

"Never!" she shouted

I shook my head and sighed. Eh…Someone's knocking on the door…

"Katrina, can you get that?"

"Eh why me?" she whined

"Well let's see…Maybe because this is your apartment!"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Well too bad just go get it."

"Eh…Meanie…"Katrina said as she went towards the door

When she opened the door…

"TAKASHI! HUNNY!" ah they came huh…

"Hi Kat-chan! Where's Nat-chan?"

"She just finished getting her wrist treated."

"Eh? You called a doctor?"

"No we had a friend treat her." they already know me and my name Katrina so you don't have to say 'friend' idiot...

"I have a name you know!"

"Right, right. We had Megan treat her wrist."

"Why don't you just call a doctor?"

"It's too expensive…"

"Although you should know how to take care of things like this since both of your parents are doctors!"

"Shut up Megan!" I stuck my tongue out even though she can't see it

"Can we come in?" I heard Tamaki asked

"Ah yes. Come in."

Hunny came running in and Mori was walking at his own pace behind him. The twins came in after that and then Tamaki and Haruhi came in sight and Kyouya was last and I can tell you. Natasha was not happy to see him.

"What are you doing here? Who said you were allowed to come into my apartment?"

"Your apartment?" Katrina said with a raise eyebrow

"Fine, fine. OUR apartment."

"Well isn't the answer easy? Your sister let me in." Kyouya said

"Then what are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked

"Tamaki wanted to make sure that his other daughters-…"Katrina cut him off

"Other daughters?"

"He has a family complex thing." said Haruhi

"As I was saying, he wanted to make sure that his other daughters were not harm or defiled by the twins."

"One, they can't get into my apartment even if they try. Two, Katrina might let them in but I don't think she'll be that stupid to let them 'defile' her and her sister." …Or is she…? Nah doubt it.

"How would…"

"…You know…"

"…That we can't get into your apartment?"

"You guys don't have the key to my apartment and why would I let you guys in?"

"We have other ways to get into a house."

"We can report it as breaking in you know."

"She does…"

"…Have a point…"

"Megan's always like that…"Katrina said

"So why Megan-chan and not just call a doctor?" Hunny asked again

"Like I said, it's too expensive…"

"And also she's more experienced than us anyway."

"Even though your parents are doctors!" I said as I kept the bandages and stuff back to the first aid kit

"Shut up!" Katrina said again but this time, she stuck her tongue out at me

"What do you mean more experienced?" the twins asked

"Joining PBSM for 5 years is long enough to learn how to treat a broken wrist and everything…"

"PBSM?" the guys said while Haruhi just gave a puzzled look

"It's Malay for Red Crescent or Cross." said Katrina

"Malay?" they said again and I mentally face palmed at myself

"Ah right…Their Japanese…"said Katrina

"Then how can they speak English!"

"They are rich Natasha, rich." I said since it seems pretty obvious

"Aren't you rich too?"

"No!"

"You should know that three of us are from Malaysia."

"Wow, really? That's really far away!" said Hunny

"Yup, 24 hours flight."

"My sister would have died in that plane since she can't stand 2 hours in it." I muttered and hope that did not hear

"You have a sister Megan?" Haruhi asked

"She has two!" Natasha said

"Although she said one of them is really annoying but I like her."

"Liking her just because she allows you to hug her doesn't make her likable or less annoying!"

"But I still like her!"

"I damn you…"

"You have two sisters? I would love to meet them. Especially the one Katrina likes. I wonder how old is she…Is she like you or maybe more female like-…"

"She's irritating, she's probably younger than those twins and Haruhi, a spoilt brat and doesn't think about anybody but herself! She even sticks to my mum like a leech…"I muttered the last part

"Is she staying with you or is she living in her own apartment?" Kyouya asked

"Like I'll let her stay with me! She's back at Malaysia."

"She never came to visit?" the twins asked

"Nope and I don't really care."

"Does she call you or anything?" Haruhi asked

"She text me saying that she miss me but I don't buy any of that…"

"Why not? That means she cares for you."

"The time she cares for anybody will be the time she becomes an honest person. She's like that when I went to Langkawi, missing me and everything and I was only gone for three days! Three days! And when I come back, she starts irritating me like I never left! She even sometimes wish that she was an only child! She's just…GAH!"

"This is somehow familiar…"said Tamaki

"It's kinda like how Chika hates Hunny senpai…"

"But this time is a little bit of reverse…"

"Do you think she's an alien Megan-chan?"

"What? No! We both hate each other!"

"What did she…"

"…Ever do to you?"

"Many things…Many, many things…"

"What many things?"

"You don't wanna know." said Katrina

"And since you guys already know what you wanted to know, I suggest that you guys should leave." Natasha said as she shove the twins out the door

"I would at least thought that she would shove Kyouya to the door first…"Katrina said

"I'm not gonna touch that bastard so you shove him out Annie!"

"Why me!"

"Fine then you shove him out Megan-pyon!"

"Why should I do it? Besides I find it disrespectful to shove people out the door when they don't want to."

"But-…"I cut Natasha off

"Even if you hate Kyouya that doesn't give me the right to shove him out the door just because of that."

"But you will shove anybody out of the door if you're irritated with them, want them to leave or that they wake you up when you're sleeping."

"Those are exceptions to me…"

"You're so mean Megan-pyon!"

"Arigatoo." I said, I only say it when I feel like it…and when I want to

"Hey, you just said 'arigatoo'." said the twins

"What? Just because we're not Japanese we can't speak Japanese? Katrina and Natasha know more Japanese words than I do!"

"Hai!" Katrina said

"Err…Well do you want to come over to my place? I was going to make lunch."

"Yes! Thank you Haruhi!" said Natasha as she glomp Haruhi

"Yes! Thank you!" said Katrina as she also glomp Haruhi who gave me a quizzical look

"Katrina and Natasha have their father's cooking skills." I said hoping she gets it…I was wrong

"Their father's cooking skills suck that everytime they are at his place, they eat things that are mixed together that are not supposed to be mixed or eaten together."

"And what about you Megan-chan?"

"My dad wouldn't let me near the stove so I don't know how to cook."

"So you guys usually go out and eat?" Hunny asked

"Yes so thank you Haruhi!" Katrina said

"Err…Your welcome…"Natasha let go of her and said

"Let's go!"

Wow…First they came to Katrina's apartment and now we're going to Haruhi's place for lunch…Oh well…

We went to Haruhi's place which we found out that she's together with Tamaki's. Left us quite a shock cause even though we only knew them for like less than a week, we can't believe that Tamaki and Haruhi are together…They are just…Just so different…Oh well.

"Lunch will be done in a few more minutes." Haruhi said from the kitchen

"Wait until you taste my dear little Haruhi's cooking! The commoner food she makes is just the best I have ever tasted!" Katrina and Natasha look at each other before looking at me

"What?" I asked as I looked at them

"Commoner food? Is it just us or is he just stupid?" Natasha said first

"He's so stupid sometimes that it's just funny but seriously?" Katrina said next

"Well he is rich…Okay well all of them are rich except Haruhi but that's life."

"You talk differently after attending about one or two classes in this place already."

"You know more words than I do when we were just 13 and then you got a perverted mind ever since you keep reading lemon on fanfiction!"

"…Touché…"

"Wah! My daughter has a perverted mind! No one of this age is to have a perverted mind!"

"Milord, it's normal…"

"…For them to be like that…"

"…At their age." The twins finished together

"And we are also 1 year older than you so shut up." Katrina said, trying not to smirk

"We…? I'm the same age as them!" Natasha shouted as she pointed at Tamaki

If this goes on I'm going to get annoyed.

"Err…Lunch is done." Haruhi said with an uneasy tone

I'm pretty sure she heard the conversation or something but oh well.

"Finally!" Katrina and Natasha said before running towards the kitchen

I shook my head, they will never learn…

When me and the others walked into the kitchen, we saw Katrina and Natasha drooling…I sweat dropped at this…There were ramen cups, rice, omelet and some snacks. Real Japanese food, should've known.

"Kat-chan and Nat-chan must be really close since they are almost alike." I look at the little boy that is actually the same age as me

"They hate each other."

"What?" He looked at me with questioning eyes

"Even if they are almost alike, like almost all the same anime and insult stuff they both don't like together, they hate each other."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know either."

"I call dibs on ramen!" Katrina shouted as she took a seat and took one of the ramen

I sighed…I would tell her that she's being rude but she won't care. She never cares that she's being rude.

"Haruhi, do you have anything sweet? Like candies or anything?" I asked the brunette

"I think so, why?"

"Katrina is going to need some. Chocolate would be good enough."

"I'll go check."

"Thanks."

"Megan! Megan! There are so many types of ramen here!" Katrina shouted and I sweat dropped once again

If there were some Sakura Mochi here, she would really be happy…

"Megan…Err…"…I can tell that Haruhi is still confuse on why I asked her if she had any chocolate but is it really necessary?

"Yes Haruhi?"

"We don't have any-…"I cut her off, knowing what she was about to say

"Then I'll be right back." I said before leaving their apartment without the others knowing

~Hikaru's POV~

"Then I'll be right back." I heard Megan's voice said and I turned around just in time to see her leaving Haruhi's apartment

"Where is she going?" I said softly so nobody would hear but of course my little twin brother, who was standing right beside me heard it

"Where is who going Hikaru?"

"No nothing. Hey I got to take care of something so I'll be back soon."

"Err…Okay." Kaoru said before turning away which meant I could leave now and I did

I closed the door of Haruhi's apartment once I got out and looked to my right and then left to see if there was any trace of her

I saw something at the corner of my eye at the corner of the left corridor so I went there to see if it was Megan. And sure enough, it was Megan. I think what I saw just now was her dark, long messy hair.

I hid behind the wall when she turned around. I guess she heard my footsteps…Or maybe she felt like someone was following her…OR maybe she had good senses.

"Who's there?" she asked in a warning tone

"I know that someone's there." she said again

"Unless I'm imagining things." She muttered that

This place must be really quiet if I heard her muttered that.

~Megan's POV~

I thought someone was following me but I guess I was wrong. I better hurry before Katrina or Natasha noticed that I'm gone. Heck! I should hurry so no one will notice that I'm gone.

~Hikaru's POV~

She just left after a minute of silence. I'm gonna follow her.

…

What? A guy can't follow a girl that he doesn't know so well?

…

Don't answer that.

(Me: stalker~!)

I said don't answer that!

(Me: I repeat, stalker! :D)

I said don't answer that damn it! Now shut up!

(Me: Oh my god! Hikaru is a stalker! XD)

I said shut up Megan!

(Me: You're gonna stalk me right? Besides I'm the author and it's weird that you're arguing with me when you're gonna stalk me.)

I said shut up and damn it! I'm not stalking you! And you're the reason I'm arguing with you!

(Me: Eh…True…Fine, I'll leave you alone now so you can go stalk me. XD)

I said-…GAH! Never mind…

Anyway, right now I'm following Megan who just turned left. I followed her quietly and occasionally hide behind the walls everytime she looks back which seems to be about every 10? 15? Or 20 minutes I guess.

~Megan's POV~

I know someone is following me. But everytime I look back, no one was there! Maybe they're hiding. OR! I'm being paranoid…I hate freakin paranoia! How the hell did I become a paranoid person anyway!

Anyway, I made my way to the stairs cause the freakin elevator won't work. I hate running and I know I'm gonna have to run soon.

Alright I just reach the ground floor…Stupid elevator! Must you not work when I'm in a rush so Katrina, Natasha and that host club will now shoot me with questions about where I've been?

I gotta hurry up…Thinking to myself while walking casually out the door already wasted like what? 1 or 2 minutes?

…

Hey! Every second counts since I hate answering way too many questions!

Let's see…If I remember it was…Err…Left or right, left or right…Err…Ah! Left!

Okay…Err…Where the hell was it again…Think damn it! After left, straight and then-…Wait these aren't Katrina's directions right? She sucks at giving directions so she sometimes give wrong ones.

Err…Err…Oh right! Left, continue to go straight til you find a huge store with a lollipop on it. Well that was at least what I remember the last time I went there…Which was…

Last month when Katrina almost fainted…Don't ask me why.

I stopped and looked at my watch.

Great! If I don't hurry up, question time will begin when I get back.

I groaned at that thought before I start running again.

~Hikaru's POV~

She starts running again. Trying to catch up is hard if you don't want her to notice. I wonder where she's going.

~Megan's POV~

FINALLY! I don't like running but I don't care right now. I need to get some chocolate fast.

Two reasons!

1. Katrina needs chocolate

2. I so want chocolate right now

I went in and bought about…24 bars of chocolate. Don't judge. 12 for me and 12 for her. The 12 chocolate bars will probably last me a month and a half while it will last Katrina…Well About a week or two. I also got pie for Natasha for some reason.

Why do I sometimes feel like I'm their older sister or something? Ah whatever! I better hurry.

I start running again. I gotta be quick! I just have to make it! It's not that far just a few blocks or something!

I kept running and running as fast as I can, easily avoiding bumping into people but I bumped into one only and I'm pretty sure that person was running as well cause if he or she was just walking, I can avoid him or her easily!

"Ow…"I said while rubbing my head

Shit that hurts. I looked up to see who I bumped into and it was…

"Hikaru? Dude, what the hell are you doing here?"

"No reason but I was wondering how to get back to the apartment."

"You can't not know where your apartment is if you're living in it for the past few what? Weeks? Months?" I said as I stood up and brush myself off

"If I'm in an area that I have not been before then yes I can." He said as he then stood up and brush himself off too

I think over what he said and he was right but still! It's only like a few blocks away or something!

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking at me before looking at the plastic bags in my hands

"Just went to get some stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Nothing you need to know." I said as I walk past him

~Hikaru's POV~

"Nothing you need to know." She said as she walk past me

"Now I suggest for you to catch up fast or you're gonna be lost again." What does she mean by that?

Megan starts running.

…

Oh so that's what she meant…Shit.

I ran after her, careful not to let her out of my sight since I seriously have no idea how to get back.

I wasn't lying before. I paid so much attention on following Megan that I didn't pay attention to where I was running.

We finally reach back to the building of our apartments. She ran in while I on the other hand just walked. I seriously have no idea why she is in such a rush for.

~Megan's POV~

I gotta hurry! I so do not want to be shot at with questions cause that will just irritate me and I might lose my temper.

I just can't keep my temper down for a long time. Even though I've been told for like what? A 100 or 1000 times in my whole life ever since I found out that I have a short temper which was when I was how old? 4? 5? 6? 7?

…

GAH! I can't remember and I'm losing time! Just one more floor. Just one more and I'll be there.

~Hikaru's POV~

She sure is running fast. Right now I'm just on the second floor while she is running through the third to get to the forth. I wonder if she's gonna trip or fall or something.

I just reached the third floor and is now going to continue the flight of stairs til the forth. I'm pretty sure she's already at Haruhi's apartment unless she stopped for a break after running for so long.

_CRASH!_

What the hell was that? Don't tell me that…Shit.

I start running to the 4th floor and when there were only like five more steps left, I saw Megan trying to get up. Her front was facing the floor while her back was facing me.

"Shit…Stupid stairs." I heard her muttered as I saw her went to a sitting position, I finally reached her

"Hey Megan, you alright?" I asked as I bent down to eye level so I can see her face which was covered a little by her messy hair

The thing is that her right hand was covering her right eye and cheek while her hair covered the left side of her face. That must have been quite the fall.

"I repeat. Are you alright Megan?" she took her hand off her face

She looks…Different. Why is that?

"I'm fine, I just didn't pay full attention so I missed a step which caused me to trip."

Her right hand then stretch out to get something. I looked at what she was going to take and it was her…It was her glasses. No wonder she looked different.

She then looks at her glasses to see if it was broken or had any cracks on it. I'm pretty sure that there would at least be some cracks since it didn't look broken.

"Heh…Typical. Should've known there won't be anything."

"What do you mean? Are your glasses broken? Any cracks?"

"Nope." She said as she continue to look over her glasses again, making sure there was nothing

"What do you mean?" I had a confuse face on

"It's not broken nor have any cracks. I've had these glasses since I was 10 and I didn't wear them til I was 13 and as many times I have accidentally drop them, there was not a single crack or even a tiny scratch on it." I was even more confuse

"How could that be?"

"Who knows. But it saves my parents the money to go fix my glasses." I had expected her to wear them since there were no cracks or anything but she just kept them in her pocket

"Aren't you going to wear them?"

~Megan's POV~

"Aren't you going to wear them?"

"It's slightly bended so I can't wear them properly." Besides, this probably is the second time it got bended or something.

Realization struck me. Shit. That means I can't wear my glasses for a few days! Damn…I can't see a thing without them. It's not like I'm blind but my power is like 300 over so yeah. Everything I see will be a big blur. I then gather up the stuff I dropped.

It will most likely take two days I guess since they have to fix them and everything. Ah so troublesome…

I sighed before realizing that Hikaru was waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"I asked if you can stand up. It was a pretty nasty fall right?"

"I'm pretty sure I can and I had worst falls before." I said as I tried to stood up but…

Pain struck my left ankle and right elbow and a little on my right shoulder.

Ah damn it. Stupid fall. This is exactly like what happen when I was 13! I didn't see a step, fell down, didn't feel any pain til I stood up! Ah how I hate it…

I caught myself before I fell back to the floor.

"Damn you freakin fall." I muttered as I turned into a more comfortable sitting position

"If I sprain my ankle, I am so going to complain about these stairs." I said as I went to check my ankle

"You're the one who didn't pay full attention." I heard Hikaru said and I looked up at him

"Shut up. I was in a rush. They should have at least fixed the freakin elevator."

"Then you should complain about that." …He has a point.

"Right now I just want to get back to Haruhi's apartment and avoid all the questions that are going to happen once I get back."

I went into thinking mode. C'mon! There must be a solution!

"I have an idea." I looked at Hikaru

"You do?"

"I can carry you there."

"Any other ideas?" he shook his head

"Ah…Forget it." I said before going back to thinking mode

"There are no other choices you know."

"There's got to be another one." I said as I tried to think fast since I need to hurry

"What the freakin hell?" I said as I realized that my body isn't on the ground anymore

"You might be more stubborn than milord."

"You barely know me so you can't be sure and damn it! This can be counted as sexual harassment!"

"So you rather want me to leave you there and let the others wonder where you are and get worry."

"…No…"I said as I looked away

"Then stop complaining."

"Whatever."

"You didn't forget anything did you?" Err…

I checked my left pocket. Yup my glasses are there. I then checked my right pocket. Okay, my phone's there. I checked if I had all four plastic bags. Yeah…Then I looked at the floor. Nope, nothing. Yeah I'm good.

"Nope, I didn't forget anything."

"Good. I don't want to come back here again." Ha said as he starts walking

"If I forget anything then I can go get it myself."

"If you sprained your ankle then you can't." …Damn it, I forgot to check my ankle! I could have check but Hikaru had to go and make a point

"You forgot to check your ankle huh?"

"Well, if you didn't make a point that I didn't give my full attention when I was running then maybe I could have check properly."

"You do have a short temper don't you?"

"Not my fault that I have a short temper." I said as I looked down

~Hikaru's POV~

She looked down after saying that. Did I say something wrong?

I start walking back to Haruhi's place. Why did I came out again? Oh right. I wanted to see what Megan was up to. And now, I ended up carrying her back to Haruhi's place. What have I gotten myself into?

"Hey Hikaru…"her voice was soft. Weird…I usually hear her voice really loud so it's weird that she's talking softly

"Hmm…?" I said as I looked down at her

"Am I heavy or something?"

"Heavy? No. Why?"

"Well…You're carrying me. So...…"Oh…Wow. If I'm right, she's a tomboy right? She kinda acts like one. But a girl is still a girl.

"No you're not."

"I feel like you're lying."

"I'm not." I'm really not lying. Hey, I carried the chairman on my back when I didn't had enough sleep and in the cold no less.

Guys are heavier than girls and the chairman didn't feel heavy at all. Although he is a scardy cat so maybe he doesn't eat much…But I'm really not lying, she ain't heavy.

"Now I'm wondering how the hell Katrina and Natasha met you guys."

"Well actually, me, Kaoru, Haruhi, tono and Kyouya senpai met Natasha while Hunny senpai and Mori senpai met Katrina."

"…And I met you guys by just going into Katrina's apartment just to tell her to shut up."

"Were you really sleeping?" she just nodded

"You were sleeping til 2 in the afternoon?"

"I didn't have enough sleep."

"Didn't you have college to go to?"

"It ended early so I went home and took a nap." Doesn't she go to the same college as Mori senpai, Hunny senpai and Katrina?

"We're here." I said as I stood right in front of Haruhi's apartment door

"Err…Can you like…Put me down. Like…Right now?" I looked down at her with a raised eyebrow

"Why…?"

~Megan's POV~

Because if we go in and you're carrying me…Ai…That would be bad. …That must be the first time I said 'ai' ever since I came here.

"Just put me down."

"You couldn't even stand before."

"So what? Maybe I can stand now." He scoffed

"Yeah right."

"There's a possibility you know."

"So you seriously want me to put you down?"

"If it's not obvious then yeah I do. Now put me down."

"…Hmm…"

"You don't have to think baka. All you have to do is put me down."

"私はバカではない!/ Watashi wa baka de wa nai!" (Translation: I am not an idiot!)

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I think he just said something to me in Japanese since I heard the word baka in there.

"One, I only know a few Japanese words. Two, I have no freakin idea what you just said."

"Oh…Right…I said that I'm not an idiot."

"Ah…Okay…Seriously, put me down."

"I decided not to." Now I'm glaring at him

"Why?" he just shrug

"I don't know but I decided not to." He said as he grabbed the door knob…(I'm not sure if 'grabbed' is the right word for this but meh)

I have no idea how he can do that by carrying me.

"Dude, put me down. I'm serious! I'm freakin older than you so at least listen and just put me down and don't you freakin dare open the door!" I said as Hikaru was just about to turn the door knob.

"Sheesh. You complain and demand a lot you know that." I glared at him more

"I know what's gonna happen if you walked in to that apartment carrying me like this so it's best if you put me down."

And then what Hikaru said fully sink in.

"Teme! I so do not demand a lot! Complain, sometimes but demand? Hikaru, all I asked you to do was just to put me down."

"I decided no so shut up. Jeez…"he said before turning the door knob and opening the door.

As I expected, all eyes were on us. Ah damn it…Why the hell does it have to be so troublesome?

I looked up at Hikaru and he had a confuse face on.

…

I sighed. Idiot.

* * *

**AND IT'S DONE! i so hope that this chapter is okay and i'm still sorry or taking so long to update.**

**kyouya: remember to read my version of the story: **How the Shadow Prince Finds His Princess **by **Random retard modified 56.0**.**

**i haven't started on the 3rd chapter yet so yeah...i'm unable to update my other stories too for a while but i will continue them. (wow...short bottom AN...must be because the top was long or something...)  
**

**hunny: PLEASE REVIEW NE~!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah I know...I didn't update for so long and I'm so sorry. I think Katrina's habit of writing new stories when she has writers block is rubbing on me cause I have been doing that lately but I never really had the time to publish any of them except of my Bleach but I published that months ago. I think.**

**...**

**Second, I didn't really had any motivation to type this story and my first Ouran story cause very little people reviewed...**

**Yes, very little. Only two people reviewed. I'm surprise that I had the motivation to finish and update this chapter and my latest chapter for my first Ouran story. Oh my God, I feel sad now by just thinking about it that I'm too lazy to write the AN!**

**The twins: Megan suddenly got into Digimon again.**

**YES! YES I DID GET INTO DIGIMON AGAIN! And is currently sorting out the plot for a story :3**

**Hunny: Now to Megan-chan's reviewers!**

**To **Aurora-16**, I can understand on how you can forget a story when it hasn't been updated for so long. I bet you forgot about this story again T.T Oh well. Never said I was going to update weekly or monthly. Just at random times. AND I THANK YOU FOR THE ICE CREAM CAKE! :DDD  
**

**To** Random retard modified 56.0**, no Natasha, I'm not making you strangely stupid.**

**Haruhi: Disclaimer: Megan does not own Ouran**

"Talking"

**"Texting"**

TV

**ON WITH THE STORY! :DDD (Actually, I think I'm getting tired of saying that so that might be the last time I'll say it xp)  
**

* * *

~Megan's POV~

"This is SO not what it looks like." I said as they continued to stare.

Hikaru still doesn't get it.

I groaned softly out of irritation. Even though he's younger than me, that doesn't mean he's that stupid.

…

Or maybe he is that stupid…

"Hika-chan, why are you carrying Megan-chan?"

"She sprained her ankle." Do you have to tell them that?

"You sprained your ankle!" Katrina shouted with slightly wide eyes

"Baka! Why the freakin hell did you tell them that? And put me down already!" I said in a soft voice that only he could hear

"I will once you can walk again." He said back

I glared at him until an awesome idea just hit me.

"Does that mean you're gonna keep carrying me like this til I can walk?" I said with a smirk on my face and it only widen when I saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks

I turned to look at Katrina and Natasha.

"Yeah I sprained my ankle. Tripped over a step that I didn't give much attention to."

"Careless much?" Katrina said, looking at me like I was the most careless person in the world

"Speak for yourself." I said before looking back at Hikaru

"Dude, seriously. Put me down. Even though I can't walk, I can stand. You hear me?"

"I hear ya, just don't want to do it." I sighed a frustrated sigh

Damn this guy to be so stubborn. Looks like I have to use my last resort.

"I can so call this as sexual harassment and if you don't put me down right now, I'll-…"

"Hikaru! Put down my other daughter right now! How dare you harass her!"

…

Did that idiot seriously did not notice that until I said it?

"Tono, she sprained her ankle."

"Then put her down on the couch." Tamaki said, pointing to the couch

Hikaru muttered something that even I could not hear and proceeded to walk towards the couch and laid me down.

"Finally! Never thought I would be so grateful for Tamaki's over-protective side." I said as I positioned myself to my most comfortable position on the couch

Hands behind my head, feet propped up on the other end of the couch's armrest and eyes closed. Totally forgetting about the plastic bags that were lying on the floor beside the couch.

…Okay, how the hell can I forget that? I straightly sat up and took the four plastic bags. I took one and look in it. Twelve bars of chocolate.

"Here Katrina, this is yours." I said, holding up the plastic bag for her to take

Katrina took it and in it, a huge smile appearing on her face.

"Thank you Megan!" I just nodded before taking another plastic bag

"This is yours Natasha." I said after confirming what was in it

"Woo! Pie!"

"I don't know why but I had a feeling to get you pie…"I said before taking another plastic bag and looked in it

"This is for you guys." Haruhi blinked at me when I held out the plastic for her to take it

She stared at it for 5 more seconds before saying…

"You didn't have to. There's no need for-…"

"We're having lunch at your place and we barely know each other. Take this as a thank you gift from me, Katrina and Natasha."

"I couldn't."

"Don't make me beg you to take it." I won't beg but still.

"Fine." Haruhi said before taking it, she then bowed

"Thank you."

"No problem." I said with a smile before I twitched in pain.

Shit. I forgot that my ankle still hurts and most probably, sprained. Well, should at least check it now.

…

Oh yeah. It's sprained alright. But it's not so bad. Just a little treatment and a few days rest then I'll be good enough to walk for a bit.

"Should we bring you to the doctor?" Natasha asked

"Nah I'm good. It's not that painful anyway."

"Are you sure Megan-chan?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I can treat myself anyway. It won't be that hard." I said with a smile, hoping that it will reassure them that I'm fine

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure, alright?" Katrina and Natasha just looked at each other before nodding

Suddenly, a Pikachu noise was heard.

"What the hell is that?" I heard the twins asked

After 3 seconds of me hearing the Pikachu noise, I realized that it was my phone.

…

Don't judge me on having that as my message tone. I think it's cute.

I took out my phone from my pocket and flip it open. I got a message.

"Who is it?" Natasha asked, trying to look over my shoulder to see who it is

"It's a message…from my sister." I said with a sigh before pressing the button to read the message

The usual message, 'how are you doing? We miss you. Come back for a while la.' And other stuff I don't feel like saying

In case any of you are wondering, Malaysians usually end their sentences with la. I'm a Chinese so I end my sentences with a lot of stuff which I will not tell since I'm too lazy. Since moving here to study abroad, I say 'la' less often and other words too. Even though Katrina and Natasha are also Malaysians, they rarely end their sentences with 'la' since moving here too.

"What does it say?" Natasha asked

"Wait." I said, reading the message

"**From: Baby**

**Hey Megan, guess what! Me and Celine are going to go visit you! And guess who else is following! Harley! :D"**

My eyes went wide.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said, rereading the message again

"What is it?" Hunny asked, who is now standing beside me

"Shit." I so can not believe this!

"Megan?" Katrina said, her face telling me to tell her what it is

I tossed her my phone so she could read the message. Her eyes also went wide.

"That bitch is coming as well?"

"Don't call her a bitch Katrina."

"A lot of people don't like her. I don't like her. You don't like her-…"

"I also don't like her!" Natasha said with her hand up

"I know that but even so…"I said before sighing

"She's still my cousin."

"Who's coming?" Tamaki asked with a curious look

"My sisters and cousin-…"

"Annoying bitchy cousin!" Katrina said, cutting me off

"Are coming for a visit." I said before looking at Katrina

"And even though I agree with you, you have no right to say that."

"Oh sure. I'm not allowed to say it but you are?"

"When have I ever said it?"

"…Touché…"

"So anyway, they're coming and that means they have to stay at my place." I said with a sigh

Where the hell are they all going to sleep? I only have two couches and an armchair.

…

Yeah, I guess that will have to do.

"When are they coming Megan-chan?" I blinked twice before looking at the little blonde

"I don't know. She didn't say when or how long." I then sighed

"And that means they're gonna surprise me."

"So…Your sisters and cousin are coming…And you're not happy?" Haruhi asked with a confused look

"I guess I can stand my sisters but I freakin don't like my cousin. I remember I used to tease her cause she has the same name of a character in Pokémon…"I said, thinking back when I would torture my cousin who was about the same age as the twins and Haruhi right now

"Don't tell me you're still watching Pokémon Megan." Katrina said

"I only watch it when I'm bored…And it just so happens that I was bored yesterday that I watched it right before I went to bed." Katrina then sigh and shook her head

"I can't believe you. How can you still watch Pokémon?"

"I can't believe you too. You hate the colour pink and yet your toothbrush is pink and what's the point of naming your toothbrush Bruce? What is the point of naming your toothbrush anyway?"

"I named it for the fun of it." She said and I just sighed

"Well, whatever." I then remembered my glasses

"Does anyone know a place that I can fix my glasses?"

"No wonder you look so different Megan-chan!"

"I was wondering where your glasses went." Natasha said

"Smart Megan. What did you do this time?" I glared at Katrina

"I told you, I tripped."

"Smart…"

"Shut up." I said before giving her another glare

"So…Anyone knows a place for that?" Everyone just stayed silent

"Great. More work for me to do." I said before lying back onto the couch

"Who's willing to help me back to my room?" I suddenly asked after a minute of silence

Another silence was filled in the room before Haruhi broke it.

"What about lunch?" I thought about it for a moment

I don't have to get take out. Not like I can anyway and Katrina and Natasha might be too lazy to do it…I guess it's okay for me to stay.

"Well…Alright, I guess." I said before adding…

"It won't be too much trouble right?"

"Of course not!" Tamaki said with a big smile

I wonder…Where the heck does he get all his energy from? Although…Katrina and Natasha are just the same…Or maybe even more hyper…Meh.

"Okay, that's good to hear." I said with a small smile

After lunch, Katrina, Natasha and I said bye to the Japanese people that we know we're gonna see much often now and both of them help me back to my apartment before going back to theirs. The troublesome thing is that I have to call Katrina and force her to come back to my apartment with my first aid kit that I left at her place. After that, I went and bandaged up my ankle and everything before trying to reach the freakin tv remote that was on my coffee table.

Keyword = Try

I gave up for a minute and thought of other ways to entertain myself before Katrina and Natasha comes here for dinner. I could try to get the remote again but I'm in a much too comfortable position to move. Let's see…

Listening to music…My headphones are in my bedroom…

Using my laptop…That's in my bedroom too…

Reading a book…All my books are in my bedroom as well…

Play with my DS…Which is currently charging somewhere in my bedroom…

Play a game on my phone…All the games are quite boring so no.

What to do? The only other option is to watch tv and I would be doing that right now if I could only reach the freakin damn remote!

"Stupid sprained ankle." I said after letting out a sigh

There was then a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I shouted

I'm so not taking any chances on telling whoever outside that the door was unlock and they were free to come in.

"It's me, Hikaru." Okay, what the hell is Hikaru doing at my doorstep?

"Come in, the door is open."

As soon as I said that, the door was opened and then it was closed. I heard his footsteps and look up right when he walks out of the divider.

"So what are you doing here? And without Kaoru no less. Haruhi told me both of you are inseparable."

"Came to check up on you and also because Katrina was pestering me to come over saying you were going to need help with some stuff or something."

"Smart girl. I bet Natasha told you to do something too right?" Hikaru just nodded

"She told me to bring you this slice of pie you got for her and to switch the tv on." He said, holding up a container which mostly likely contains said slice of pie

…

How the hell do they know me so well nowadays? Or maybe it was just their instincts…

…Yeah, most probably their instincts.

"Oh. When they come over, I'll thank them."

"You don't really have anything you need me to do right?"

I can tell he doesn't want to do anything. I know he just wants to hurry up and do what Katrina and Natasha told him to do and leave. It's obvious. I don't really like guys like him but he's rich so I don't really care since it's like natural for rich people to have attitudes like that…Right?

Nah. Only some rich people are like that.

"Not really but if you are kind enough to help me get my laptop and its charger and plug it in, you can leave. I just need my laptop to entertain myself til dinner." Hikaru sighed

He walked towards the coffee table that was in front of the couch I was lying on and also where the freakin remote was. He placed the slice of pie that was in a container on the table before asking.

"Where's your laptop?"

"My bedroom." He was going to walk off and I was going to see if he could guess which was my bedroom

That would provide me with little entertainment at least before he gets my laptop.

"Where's your bedroom?" he asked after turning around to look at me

Pu…My 5 minute entertainment has just been ruined. I mentally sigh before pointing at a light greenish door that could look like white from afar.

He just gave a short nod before going there and in just a minute he came out with my laptop and charger.

"Thank you." I said with a smile as I took the laptop

"Whatever. There's nothing else right?" he asked as he look for a place to plug in my laptop charger

"Just give me the remote and you can go."

"Here." He said, tossing the remote which I barely caught

"Thanks." I said with a hint of sarcasm before going back to looking at Hikaru

A replacement for my five minute entertainment that was ruined before. Oh yeah! ( :D XD)

"There's one over there." I said once I got bored of watching him trying to find even though it was quite amusing at first

Hikaru then muttered something in Japanese.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing." He said after plugging it in

"If that's all, I'll be leaving now." He said as he walk towards the door

"Thanks for the help Hikaru!" I said with a smile before he left

Well, I have something to do know. I took the remote and on the tv and then I flipped through channels, finding something for me to watch. I stopped at Nickelodeon, yes I still watch that, mind you, since SpongeBob was on. Man I must be that bored. Oh well, in a few hours there will be K-pop Hitz so I might as well live with this.

From in here.

What? My kidney?

I laughed. Smart Plankton. Real' smart. I watch this episode a few times but this part always make me laugh for some reason.

No. From the heart. That's where your love grows.

Loof?

Love.

Lomf?

Love.

Lump?

I laugh again before my door suddenly opened.

I straightly shot up and quickly caught my laptop before it fell off. Thank you for my quick reflexes that only works at…Well…Not all the time.

"You shouldn't leave your door unlock Megan!" I groaned when I heard the voice

"I should report you for breaking into my apartment."

"Don't be so mean Megan. Besides, I doubt you'll do so."

"Wanna bet?" I said as I glared at the intruder

"What are you even doing here Matthew?"

"For the hundredth time, call me Matt. Matthew doesn't sound so cool."

"Maybe that's why your parents gave you that name."

Matthew is my classmate in college. He's in about half of all my classes and he loves to annoy the crap out of me. He has shaggy light brown hair and blue eyes. He's pretty tall. In my estimation on how tall he is, I say about Mori's shoulder and we all know how tall Mori is.

"You still haven't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"And how did you find my place?" he smirked

"A magician never reveals his secrets." I just rolled my eyes

"Well, you see me so get out."

"Don't be so mean Megan. I just got here."

"Like I give a freakin damn."

"Megan? You're fine right? Why the heck is your door open?" I heard Hikaru's voice

What the hell? Why is he coming here again?

"And if you're wondering, Katrina and Natasha heard noises so they came to milord's place and told me to check." Shit…Can he read my mind or something? Meh. I doubt it. But why can't Katrina and Natasha come here and check on me themselves?

"Who is that Megan? You're boyfriend? Didn't know you had one. Since when did you get one anyway?" Matthew said in a teasing voice

I scoffed.

"Please. He's just my neighbor. My friends must have been too lazy to check up on me so they ask him." Hikaru then came in

He blinked once before looking back and forth between me and Matthew before saying…

"Did I interrupt something?" I just stare at Hikaru before laughing

"He's a classmate of mine. And an annoying one at that."

"That's mean Megan."

"Whatever." I said after sticking my tongue out at the dude

Matthew then looked at Hikaru.

"Let me guess, you're Japanese right?" Hikaru just nodded

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Matt. As you know, I'm Megan's classmate." He said with an outstretch hand

"Hikaru." He said before taking Matthew's hand and shook it

"You're pretty tall. I bet you're the same age as us right?"

"No. I'm two years younger than Megan." Oh no. I know where this is going. Any moment now, Matthew is going to…

"What! You're younger than us and yet you're taller than Megan! Damn Megan! You need to grow faster!" He said, laughing his freakin ass off

I knew that was going to happen. It usually does. If only my ankle wasn't sprained. If it weren't sprained, I could have gotten up and hurt him or something.

"Shut the freakin hell up Matthew or I swear, you won't be able to move for the next few days once I'm done with you!" he continued to laugh before looking at me

"You're not Christian right?" I sighed before saying

"How many times do you wanna ask me that every time I say 'I swear'? No, for the thousandth time, I'm not Christian."

"Either way, you shouldn't swear if you know you won't be able to do the things you swear to do." I just glare at him

"Fine then! I take it back but just shut up!"

"Chill Megan, you flaring your temper is not going to help your ankle recover faster." Hikaru said

"What's wrong with your ankle?" Matthew asked, his head tilted to the side a bit

"It's just sprained. That's all. Now please leave Matthew, seeing you everyday for hours is enough. I don't want to see you here in my apartment too."

"You're as mean as ever Megan. Alright then I'll leave you alone."

"If you're planning to stay here Hikaru then I should warn you that this girl has a hell of a temper." Matthew said with a chuckle as he pat Hikaru on the shoulder before FINALLY getting out of my apartment

"He seriously gets on my nerves." I said with a frustrated sigh after I heard the door shut closed

"You can leave now Hikaru. Nothing's going to happen…I think." Hikaru then walk over to the armchair and plopped himself on it

"I'll just stay here til Katrina and Natasha comes over. It's much easier than me walking back and forth." I chuckled

"Sorry for the trouble."

"Whatever." He said, putting his attention to the tv

I don't know why you are so obsess with my internal organs.

"Don't you have anything else to watch?" I tossed Hikaru the remote

"Here you go." I said before opening my laptop and press on the 'on' button

"Knock yourself out."

And that's practically how it went til Katrina and Natasha came over for dinner with the rest of the host club.

* * *

**I felt like...The ending was a little rush don't you think? Oh well. The next time I'll update could be in a few weeks, months or somewhere next year. It depends on my mood and motivation. I hope you all like this chapter :D**

**Kyouya: Please review or this girl will go to a depressing state that will make this story be on the verge of getting deleted or being on a really long hiatus.**

**Mori: Just review please.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey! I'm back and this time with a new chapter! :DDD**

**Was my last chapter that bad? No one reviewed at all! How do you expect me to have any motivation to update huh? *pouts***

**And to those who read my first chapter that I have rewritten, how was it huh? I know I said I wouldn't update til I was done rewriting but I felt like I kept you guys waiting too long. See how nice I am? xD**

**Please tell me if there are any mistakes 'cause I'm trying to improve here and even though I know my writing style now is somewhat better that before when I first started, I can still improve.**

"Talking"

**The twins: Disclaimer: Megan does not own Ouran. If she did, Haruhi and tono would go on a lot of dates, Mori senpai would have a girlfriend and Kyouya would be wearing contacts from time to time.**

**Enjoy the chapter and tell me what cha think kay?**

* * *

~Megan's POV~

"For the last freakin time Tamaki, I don't need your help so shut the hell up!" I shouted, glaring at the tall blonde. He cowered a little before going into his emo corner a few miles away.

Here's a recap of what happened a few days ago. I tripped and slightly sprained my ankle when I was rushing up the stairs. Hikaru had to carry me back to Haruhi's apartment and Katrina, Natasha and I had lunch there before the two had to help me back to my apartment. And then there was Hikaru coming in to help me 'cause he was told to by Katrina and Natasha, Matthew barging into my apartment without permission and other stuff. So now I'm currently in college having lunch at the courtyard and I have to use crutches for the next few weeks.

As for Tamaki, yeah…Let's just say the host club has decided to join me, Katrina and Natasha for lunch. Mori and Hunny are in this college so I don't see what's so wrong about them joining us but the rest of them? Seriously? And Tamaki kept irritating me with his constant need to help me out with little things. Like carrying my own tray of food for example or walking to class.

"And stop going to your emo corner! People already think you're weird enough." I shouted since he was quite a few miles away before going back to my lunch. I have no texts or calls so far so I guess the visit that my sisters and annoying cousin are planning to pay me really is going to be a surprise. I sighed at the thought. That's just going to be troublesome. I just know it. Oh man, I wonder how long they're going to stay. I'm kicking them out if they drive me nuts.

I can do that. It's my apartment. I'll even ask Katrina and Natasha if I have to. Heck, I'll even ask the host club if I have no choice.

"Hey there guys. Sorry I'm late." Emily said as she took a seat beside Natasha. Emily is Katrina's American friend that just arrived at Katrina and Natasha's apartment three days ago. It took her two to three days to find her apartment, thanks to Katrina's _awesome_ directions skills. She's obviously taller than me and has short blonde hair and blue eyes. I've chatted with her online a couple of times but this is my first time meeting her and she's really nice. Crazy and random like Katrina yet not as crazy and random. If that even made sense to any of you guys.

"What course are you taking anyway Emily?" Katrina asked before stuffing her food into her mouth.

"I haven't picked one yet. What did you guys take?" she asked, looking between me and Katrina.

"Animal Biology." Katrina said with her mouth full of food which result me in hitting her upside the head.

"Swallow first will you?" I said with a sigh while she stuck her tongue out at me. "Mass comm." It's the same course that two of my cousins took when they were in college and it seems really fun so I decided to join.

"Why Animal Biology?" Emily asked and before Katrina could say a word, I cut her off since there was still food in her mouth.

"She wants to be a vet." I said before giving Katrina a look. She rolled her eyes before finally swallowing her food. "Yeah, what she said."

"Is Mass Comm. fun?" I just shrug.

"It's alright. We're going to do a film assignment and it's a group project. I have yet to find a partner." As soon as those words left my mouth, an arm was draped over my shoulders.

"Hey there Megan, found a partner for that film assignment yet?" asked a certain light brown haired dude. I glared at Matthew before shrugging his arm off.

"Don't do that again and no, I haven't." Matthew grinned and I just stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? Why are you grinning?"

"Well, it just so happens I don't have a partner either so…"My eyes widen slightly before quickly pushing him away. "Oh no. Hell no. I am not going to partner up with you! You are hard to work with! The first time I ever partnered up with you was a huge mistake! You did nothing! Nothing I tell you!"

"Oh come on Megan. It can't be that bad." Emily said and I looked at her while pointing at Matthew.

"It was a disaster I tell you! He didn't do anything til the last minute and that was when I forced him to! Did you know how long it took me to finally get him off his lazy ass to do work? Hours! It's a miracle that we even pass! Let alone, a B+!"

"Now, now Megan, don't exaggerate. It only took you about an hour or two." Matthew said, patting my shoulder before I slapped his hand away.

"It was still hours so no. I am not going to be your partner ever again." I said with a huff before going back to my food. There was a minute of silence before I felt someone tap me on my left shoulder. I look at Katrina before leaning back to look at Natasha and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Natasha?"

"I think something's wrong with him." She said, pointing at something or someone behind me. I looked over my shoulder just to see Matthew sitting down on the ground cross-legged, staring up at me. I stare down at him before turning away and let out a sigh before going back to finishing my food. God, can't I eat in peace today?

"Ignore him. He'll leave once he gives up."

"I don't think he will." Kaoru said, leaning back a bit to look at Matthew. "I don't think he'll give up at all actually."

"He will, trust me." I said before taking a bite out of my cookie. Hikaru leaned back as well and stare at him for a few seconds before going back to his food. "I doubt that. He's staring at you like a lost puppy staring at a person begging the person to bring them home." I glance over my shoulder and Hikaru was right. He's going to give me the puppy look soon. I just know it.

Just as I thought that, Matthew gave me the only thing that could make me say yes to be partners with him, the puppy look. "Oh God, please Matthew. When I say no, I mean it." I said after letting out a groan. Okay Megan, just look away. Look away before you say yes. If I say yes, I'm going to deprive myself from my chocolate for a month and I love my chocolate so this means I'm pretty confident in myself that I would still say no to him.

…I think.

"Oh come on Megan!" he whined and I stopped myself for wanting to hit something.

"No means no Matthew! God, you understand English don't you? I said no and I mean it!" I said after letting out a frustrated sigh. He continued to look at me with his puppy dog eyes and I can feel myself slowly giving in. I had a small little fight going on in my head now and if I don't decide soon, I'm going to give myself a headache. "Can't you find yourself another partner? I'm pretty sure there are still girls around here who are dying to be your partner." I said, holding my head slightly. I can feel the headache coming on already.

"That's why I want you to be my partner. The other girls just want to be with me. I know you want to too but you know how to control yourself." He said with a grin. I almost laughed but I stopped myself. Coughing lightly instead. I heard someone scoff somewhere on my right. I turned and saw Kaoru looking at Hikaru with a confuse expression. I turned my attention back towards Matthew.

"First of Matthew, I don't wanna be with you." I said, swinging my legs over the bench, making sure I don't hit Hunny. Now I'm looking at him face to face, no need to keep turning around and hurting my neck. "Hell, whenever I'm near you, you just irritate the crap outta me. Second, you have tons of friends. Ask them."

"All my friends already have partners." He said, his grin widening a bit. I smacked my forehead with my palm and suppress the urge to just hit him.

"Just be his partner already and then it will be done and over with." I heard Hikaru said and I turned to glare at him. We don't seem to get along very well. Ever since the whole incident with me twisting my ankle, he has suffered through major teasing from Katrina and Natasha and got irritated a lot since Tamaki wouldn't shut the hell up about it. It seems like he's blaming me for this, like, I made him go through all that misfortune.

"Why don't you be his partner then Hikaru since you _so _want him to leave?" I said with sarcasm lacing my words and a slight eye roll.

"I'm not even in college yet, remember?" he asked me and I held the urge to roll my eyes again.

"Did you even understand what language I was speaking in? It's called sarcasm Hikaru, _sarcasm_. Or is the language a stranger to you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sarcasm isn't even a language." He said bluntly and all this time, the dark haired twin didn't even fudgin' look at me. Not even a glance!

Okay, I need to calm myself. I think I'm attracting enough attention as it is with Matthew, who is one of the most popular guys in the college, sitting cross-legged in front of me. Seriously, I can feel glares coming my way for practically every direction! And I mean _every _direction. Let's weigh my options now shall we? Option one, don't partner up with Matthew and spend the next few days finding one. Well that's kinda troublesome. Option two, just be his partner, get him to do the assignment and suffer through endless torture from his fan club.

…The second option doesn't appeal to me either. Hmm…I guess I can suffer through the crazy fan girls again. I mean like, it's not like they're a big deal or anything. I'm not remotely afraid of them so I guess I'll just go with option two. Besides, I'm too lazy to go scouting for a partner.

"Alright, alright, I'll be your partner Matthew." I said with a sigh and then I felt the glares intensified. Probably from the girls who are at hearing range. I saw Matthew's eyes shining brightly when the words left my mouth and his grin widen.

"Oh seriously? Hell yeah!" he said, jumping off from the ground and punching the air with his fist. I shook my head at what he was doing.

"Now would you please just freakin leave already? I have like…" I look down at my white watch that was wrapped around my left wrist, "10 minutes left for lunch and I would like to actually finish my food before the bell rings."

"Fine, see ya later." Matthew said before walking off towards his group of friends. They were all laughing and high-fiving him which got me to actually wonder what the heck just happened. Shrugging to myself, I sighed in relief that it was finally over and turned back towards my food, enjoying the rest of my lunch.

-x-x-x-

Ah the sound of chairs being pushed back when the final bell rang is like paradise. Well, it would be like paradise if you didn't have to use crutches. Damn these things. Gah, it's my fault anyway for not being careful. I slowly got up with the help of my crutches, going down a step only to feel someone's arm wrapping around my waist.

"You better be careful Megan, we wouldn't want you to get another injury now would we?" I heard a voice whispered in my ear and my eyes widen.

"What the freakin hell are you doing Matthew!" I shouted, somewhat. The light brown haired boy just grinned at me with that usual grin of his while I on the other hand, glared at him. "I'm reporting this as sexual harassment!"

"Hey now, no need to do that." He said, his grin dropping slightly.

"Then let go." I said.

"I just wanted to help. Sheesh." Matthew said, taking his arm away from my waist. Well that feels so much better.

"If you wanted to help then don't scare me like that you idiot." I said with a sigh before noticing two figures at the door. "Hikaru, Kaoru what are you two doing here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, limping towards the dark haired and light haired twins. Wait…Can I call Kaoru a light haired person? His hair is like auburn right? Wait no red. Wait. Ah, I don't know anymore.

"We'll take it from here." Hikaru said with an emotionless face, staring blankly at Matthew. I looked back and forth between the two before saying, "Why don't you come over to my apartment Matthew? You know, so we can get started on that assignment?" Matthew looks down at me and I cursed the fact of my height being short when everyone is so freakin tall.

He nodded slowly, "Yeah sure." And with that, he walked out of the classroom with nothing else.

"Alright, so will both of you tell me what you're doing here?"

Kaoru pushed his twin brother forward. "Hikaru has something to say." I looked at him weirdly before looking at Hikaru.

"What is it Hikaru? Come on, you can tell me. Is something bothering you?" the dark haired twin just shook his head.

"N-No. I just…I just want to apologize for my behavior towards you. I've been…"he stopped and was looking for a word to complete his sentence. I'm pretty sure there's a few going through his head but he just doesn't want to say it.

"He just wants to apologize for his behavior, you know. How he's been secretly blaming you and everything."

"Kaoru!" the dark haired twin said with a glare to his brother, who just laughed.

"I hope you can forgive him Megan." Kaoru said with his arm slung around his brother's shoulders.

I smiled, "Of course, I wasn't even mad at you Hikaru so don't worry about it. Let's get back to our apartments alright?" and that was the last thing I said before the three of us walked back to our apartment building.

-x-x-x-

"Oh Megan~ Are you home already?" I cringe once I heard that voice. I didn't expect him to come over so early. Maybe I should have told him when to come over. I just got back a few minutes ago and I was planning to have a little relaxing time before Matthew got here and to shower of course. It's such a pain showering with my ankle like this. The doctor said it would probably take a week for it to heal but just to be safe, he told me not to do anything that involves using my feet a lot for two weeks.

"I just got back. Why do you have to be here so darn early?" I asked, shifting into a much comfortable position on the couch. I heard the door open and then I heard it close. I need to find a lock for that door.

"Have you read the new issue yet?" Matthew asked as he walked in, holding up a magazine with our college debate team on the cover.

I shook my head, "I haven't had time to buy one. Is it interesting? If it is then I'll get one tomorrow."

Matthew shrugged before tossing the magazine to me, which I barely caught, and glared at him. "Whoever it is that was in charge of this month's magazine didn't really did as good as last month's." he said before sitting down on the black and white armchair.

The course that I'm in, Mass Communication or for short Mass Comm. is in charge of our college magazine. We write what goes on such as gossip, newest fashion and couples, college related stuff like when one of our college sports team or something won a game for example. We also do interviews and publish stories whenever anyone sends one to us but of course, we'll read it to make sure it's good. We put in a few quizzes here and there, news about what's going on in the world and also advertise whatever we think it's necessary.

But not all of us do it. Oh no. Only students selected by our course teacher and head students are to do the magazine. A week before the end of each month, they would select a boy and a girl to be in charge of the job and then, they would have a month to gather all the materials such as interviews, pictures, stories, gossip and whatnot, things that needed to be advertise, design the cover, the layout, make three copies of it before giving the drafts, which has to consist a minimum of 120 pages I might add, to the course teacher and head students and if they approve, the magazine will be publish on the first day of the month.

It's a big job but it's an honor when you're selected. I have been here since my freshmen year of college and that was only last year. I'm now in my second year and I have yet to be picked for the job.

The biggest segment of the whole magazine would be the gossip, fashion, stories, quizzes and couples. The top three would be the gossip, fashion and couples of course. There are three sections for the couple category; Top 10 Couples, Couples That Are Close to Over and Soon to be Couples. This segment is hard since you need to have at least a minimum of two reasons why the said couples are in it. And let's not forget the pictures.

"So who is the number one couple this time huh?" I asked as I flip through the magazine. Let's see, main gossip is about Nick and Monica having copulation in the Biology lab.

…One word: Eww.

Matthew laughed, "By that look of disgust on your face, I'm guessing you have stumbled onto the gossip of Nick and Monica having sex." I glared at him and he laughed harder. Once he calmed down, he answered my question. "Who do you think? Keenan and Paige of course." I smiled slightly when I heard the names of our course head students. This is the third time in the row they were placed first.

"That's expected." I said before flipping through the story section. Only a minimum of three stories are allowed. Maximum is six and the stories aren't that bad really since they are mostly written by students from the English Literature course. I've always wanted to try sending a story in but never did. I kept thinking that it won't be accepted or if it is accepted but the students of the college won't like it and thing it's the worst piece of writing they have ever read. Wow, I have _such_ high confidence in myself.

Not.

"If you're going through the story section, it's crap. Really, can't they pick better ones?" I laughed but tried to cover it up by coughing. Yeah…That didn't work. "What? It's true!"

I continued to laugh for five seconds before taking in a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I never really thought of you as the type to read." He glared at me.

"Hey! I read!" I scoffed before waving off the conversation.

"Whatever." I continued to flip through the magazine, "Hmm…You're right, it isn't as good as last month's. Who's in charge of it anyway?"

"Beats me, I think it was Charles and Kelly." He said before taking out his black sleek laptop from his bag. "Now let's get started."

I groaned, "Already? Come on dude, I want to rest."

"We have two weeks to hand it up; I rather finish it up soon."

"I feel like this is the first time you're actually doing out assignments seriously." I said before I heard my door bell ring. Right when I was going to ask who was out at my doorstep, the door was burst open with a hyper Katrina rushing into my apartment.

"Megan Megan Megan! Guess what!" she said, jumping up and down like a little kid. I stare at her for a moment before my eyes widen slightly, "If my sisters and Harley are here and they're looking for me, tell them that my apartment is on the 56th floor and I'm out buying books or something."

She blinked and stared at me with a what-the-heck look, "There are 56 floors?" I face palm myself and felt my eye twitch a little.

"No Katrina, there's only about 30 floors."

"Oh well, no. If your sisters and cousin are here, you would have heard a lot of crashes next door." I raised an eyebrow at what she said.

"You're going to barricade your door?" she just nodded and I shook my head. "So what is it that you want me to guess?"

"There's going to be a field trip!" I stared at her weirdly. Katrina was never the one who likes going out on field trips. She's so lazy to even write her stories sometimes.

"And you're excited?" she nodded her head so fast that I wondered if she felt a little dizzy or something. "Why?"

"'Cause the field trip is to London! Freakin London!" my eyes went wide and if my ankle wasn't hurting, I would have jump off the couch already.

"Really? Oh my gosh, that's awesome! World of Harry Potter!" I said with a grin. Katrina, Natasha and I are going to have loads of fun there. Oh yeah, I just remembered that one of my friends was currently in London for college. Oh this is great, I can see her again!

Katrina and I high-fived while Matthew just sat there, shaking his head from side to side.

* * *

**And that's that. I think it's kinda rushed at the ending but it's kinda like that alot right? Oh well, I rush through endings sometimes since I want to update fast. x)**

**Hunny: Please support Megan-chan throughout the whole story. She would really appreciate it. Oh oh! And give me some sweets ne! :D**

**We do not ask things from out readers Hunny! Alright, that's the end of this chapter. I wonder if you guys can guess what's going to happen in the next chapter. Oh and there wasn't that much HikaruxMegan moments were there? I'll add more in the next chapter like Hikaru getting jealous for example. :D**

**Kyouya: A note, Megan will be renaming this story since the current name is, I quote 'long and has no meaning at all that relates to the story'.**

**That's all for now, review alright? :D**


End file.
